


Twitterpated

by gardnerhill



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweet, Tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

> For a Watson's Woes July 2012 Prompt: Epistolary fic, post-it note style.

**Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson Need your help. Come at once, convenient or not.  
6:35PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock Am currently on a date. Will contact you tomorrow.  
6:41PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson Can't visit the site without my nanny in tow, according to #Gregson. Come at once.  
6:42PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock You miss one crime scene in NYC, 100 more the next day. Good night.  
6:50PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson audio.twitter.com/YjAm01Et *Open on access*  
6:53PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT YOU RATBASTARD? HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF?  
7:01PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson You surprise me, Watson. I'd expect language like that from the police.  
7:03PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock A, MEDICAL SCHOOL. B, NEW FUCKIN' YORKER. NOW TURN THAT NOISE THE FUCK OFF.  
7:07PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock SHERLOCK TURN THAT GODDAMN FUCKING NOISE OFF YOU RATFUCK.  
7:18PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock I'M SERIOUS SHERLOCK. NOISE OFF OR YOU WORK SOLO FORFUCKINGEVER.  
7:31PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson *Disable* audio.twitter.com/YjAm01Et *Disable* And done. Now?  
7:41PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock I hate you so much. Where?  
7:44PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson I take it your date's over already?  
7:46PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Joan Watson** @jwatson  
@sherlock YOU explain to someone that no, you can't turn your phone off. He's gone. Hate you so much.  
7:48PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet

 **Sherlock Holmes** @sherlock  
@jwatson Sadly, you wouldn't give this up for the world. Meet me at 9th and West 26th.  
7:48PM 20 Sep 12 via Twitter for Mac * Embed this Tweet


End file.
